


Lighter Hole

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Donut Hole, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: His name was-. A parody of Donut Hole by Hachi.





	

Where did I get these memories,  
These big ones that are just so hazy?  
Out of what I just can’t recall,  
There’s one thing I remember pretty well  
Try one more time, a hundred times,  
All I remember is your face  
And yet, you yourself, I’m not sure why,  
But I still don’t remember you

Artists cover the globe,  
Trying to get their works into the light  
But they will never understand  
That their souls only find peace at night  
Try one more time, a thousand times,  
All I remember is your face  
Light rain settles on my eyelids,  
And I still can’t recall what your voice was like

Not remembering much of anything,  
Well, that won’t hurt you-will it?  
It makes me unable to sleep, even now,  
And if you found out, I bed you’d worry

When I tried to recall all that happened,  
I found I forgot even the warmth you gave me  
Bye-bye, and we’ll never, ever meet again  
That’s just the feeling I get,  
That’s what I think  
I can’t smile wide, you’re gone,  
And there’s nothing I can do

It’s just like the hole in a lighter,  
Like trying to isolate that hole  
Proving you really exist  
Is something I can never do

Try one more time, a hundred times,  
All I remember is your face  
And that once, I slept  
With my body wedged between sorrow and a black bed

If there really were memories that never fade,  
Would I find relief from ignorance someday?  
I can’t hope on things that don’t exist,  
So just give me some proof to cling to

When I tried to recall all I lost,  
I found I forgot even the words you gave me  
Bye-bye, and we’ll never, ever meet again  
That’s just the feeling I get,  
That’s what I think  
The tears come pouring out  
There’s nothing I can do

This empty lighter was in my pocket  
Now, its’ the only thing that proves you existed  
And yet, my memories are still so foggy  
My heart was torn to ribbons,  
There’s nothing I can do

When I tried to recall all that happened,  
I found I forgot even the warmth you gave me  
Bye-bye, and we’ll never, ever meet again

In the end, I remembered a little name  
Breathing calmly, my memory cleared up  
My memory cleared up  
My memory cleared up  
Your name was-


End file.
